This invention relates to a coil-like article supply device for automatically supplying coil-like articles such as coil springs.
Generally, where a large number of coil-like articles, for example, coil springs are received in a vessel, they are entangled with one another to present difficulties in individually separating them automatically. Accordingly, where the coil springs are supplied to, for example, an automatically assembling device, the individual separation of such coil springs has to be manually carried out. That is, a wholly automatic supply device for coil springs has not yet been exploited. At present, therefore, the coil springs are previously received, in a specifically arranged state, in, for example, a tray and, when assembling is performed, are manually or automatically taken out from the tray. The actual circumstance, therefore, is that the handling of the coil springs at the time of performing the assembling operation takes much labour to decrease the operation efficiency.